


Destruction... and After

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-23
Updated: 1998-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of ficlets about the events of "Countdown to Destruction" and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vote of Confidence: Ashley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of fics written in late 1998 centering around "Countdown to Destruction" and its aftermath. I wrote a fic each day or so for a while.
> 
> The first one was written on November 23, 1998. Some dialogue taken from the "Countdown to Destruction" episodes.

"We gotta do something!"

I listen to the voice at the fire not far from me. I can't see him. There must be a dozen or so Angel Grove citizens there, all scared. All waiting for their heroes.

"Look, we've been talking and talking, over and over. What are we going to do? Where *are* the Power Rangers?"

If only that woman knew that we were nearby. Nearer than she thinks.

"Yeah, if they're here, why don't they come help us?"

We're trying, believe me, we're trying....

"Maybe they've left us!" the woman replies, and many of the others gasp.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe they have left us!"

No, we haven't left you. This is our home, our planet, our obligation. We will die before we give up the planet we're sworn to protect.

"Wait a minute!" Bulk's voice interrupted. "Listen, everyone. The Rangers have always been here for us before. We gotta believe that they'll be here."

Thank you, Bulk. I wish I could be as confident about this.

Ever since Rita Repulsa came, the Rangers have always walked among the people of Angel Grove. We and our predecessors have always heard you, have heard what you said, both good and bad, and always protected you. And we will not stop now. We were overwhelmed, but the forces of evil have not captured us or killed us. We will be here for you tomorrow.

I just hope we survive....


	2. The Faith Not To Stop: Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 24, 1998.

Andros sneaked away as the others turned their attention to the plans. Their probably worthless plans. How could they not see that the only way to save Earth and maybe the whole galaxy was to convince his sister to stop what she was doing?

Even Zhane and Ashley, who normally understood him, had spoken up against his plan. Now, Ashley, he could forgive - she hadn't known him for years. However, Zhane had, and he had no excuse for turning his back on his beloved Karone. But they were too blinded, both of them, by the crisis at hand. Only he had a chance of saving them now.

He slid open the battleizer on his left arm, mentally steeling himself for the painful transformation that was about to happen.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked from slightly behind him.

Andros turned in her direction, noting her crossed arms and concerned expression. Somehow, whatever he was going to say came out all stilted. "Uh, hey, I was going to-"

But words failed him there. They both knew what he was going to do, and there was no use lying about it. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay, but he couldn't.

"Andros," she said firmly, and then lost her composure. "You can't... leave...."

He didn't know what Ashley was going to say instead, but he had a fairly good guess. They'd had so short a time together, and he or she might die in any attempts to free the Earth and fulfil their duties as Rangers. His glance caught on the necklace he'd given her for her birthday, reminding him of how close they'd become, and how much they'd lose if they lost one another. But it would be worse if she wasn't free to own the necklace. "I have to try."

Ashley's eyes dropped, but she didn't lose her pleading look. However, she made no attempt to stop him, and he was glad of that. Glad that at least one of the others had faith in him and Karone. He hoped that he wouldn't die in the attempt, that he wouldn't fail. He walked away so that he could have some space to morph, but could still feel Ashley's eyes boring into him. He turned and walked back to her. "Look, if I don't see you again-"

But Ashley wouldn't let him finish the sentence, placing her hand lightly against his mouth. "Shh. I *will* see you again," she said, sounding sorrowful but determined.

"Right," he said, to deter any more arguments. They only had a limited amount of time left before Astronema required the citizens of Angel Grove to turn them in. He looked at her face one last time, fixing it in memory, before turning and walking a few steps for safety's sake. "Red Battleized Ranger!"

The armor formed painfully around him, but the pain was only there for a brief instant. Then he was transformed, and ready to go. He launched himself into the sky.

He had no doubt Ashley was watching him as he disappeared.


	3. Knowing When To Let Go: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 25, 1998.

The others didn't see him leave, but I did. Call it whatever you will, but I knew that he was going to do something like that. Andros can be notoriously stubborn about some things, and his sister is one topic that he can act like a brick wall on.

So I followed him away from where the others were planning, and came around some of the wreckage in time to see him press the release button on his battleizer. I had to stop him before he went, argue him out of this if I could. "Going somewhere?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He swung around, and his guilty expression told me that he wasn't entirely happy about going off without telling us, but obviously he thought if he didn't, that we would stop him. Which is what I was there for.

"Uh, hey, I was going to-" Andros started to say, but apparently he thought better of it. We had a good chance of dying the next morning, and apparently he thought better than to leave existance behind clouded with a lie. Besides, I knew what he had in mind. I didn't know if I could argue him out of it, but I knew what he had in mind.

"Andros, you can't..." I said, and then realized I couldn't really finish my sentence. There was so much to be said, and no time in which to say it. "Leave," I ended, rather lamely, cringing inside.

"I have to try," he insisted, and I realized at that moment that his plan meant so much more than the simple saving of the universe. It was maybe his final chance to bring his sister home, or die trying. What had he to lose? If I tried to stop him from going, I didn't know if his heart would be entirely in to the fight.

I sighed inwardly, and let him go. He walked a few steps away, but something made him hesitate, and he walked back to me again. "Look, if I don't see you again-"

Then I realized that I, perhaps for the last time, had to cheer him up, or at least fortify him for the task ahead. I placed my hand over his mouth, not wanting him to sorrow even more. "Shh. I *will* see you again," I said softly.

"Right," he replied, not sounding entirely convinced. He then walked a few steps away again, and then activated his battleizer. "Red Battleized Ranger!"

And I watched my boyfriend transform and fly into the sky, standing until I couldn't see him anymore. I stood there for a few more minutes, and then went back to the planning session. I, too, had something that I had to do. I'd be fighting my last fight for my planet the next day.

-end


	4. Planning One Short: Zhane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 26, 1998.

"Maybe if we try this...."

Zhane inwardly sighed as he rotated his neck. He was getting stiff, which was not surprising considering his day. The others were listening to Carlos' idea, but he really had to take a moment out just to be able to stay in the discussion. Beside him, Cassie turned her head. "You okay?" she asked.

"I will be," he said, smiling back at her. "Long day, that's all."

Their exchange had attracted the attention of Carlos and T.J., and they looked up. "You're sure?" T.J. asked.

Zhane nodded, not wanting to be worried over at the moment.

"Where's Ashley and Andros?" Cassie asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Carlos replied. "I thought they were with us...."

Zhane suddenly knew where at least Andros had gone. Ashley he wasn't so sure about, but Andros he knew. Andros wasn't beyond going his own way if he thought that it was better, and this was one point that he wasn't likely to yield on. He was probably halfway to the Dark Fortress right now.

"Everybody, spread out, see if you can find them. Carlos, see if they headed out that way. Cassie, that way. Zhane, go over there, and I'll check over here," T.J. ordered. Zhane nodded, recognizing T.J.'s tone. At least if Andros was gone, T.J. could lead them. Ashley had told him early on that T.J. had been her team's original leader.

They were saved from having to search much when Ashley came from behind a pile of debris. There were tears running down her cheeks, and Zhane hoped that Andros hadn't said something he'd regret later. If there was a later. Andros would find himself with three very annoyed teammates if he did that to Ashley. Ranger teams tended to be almost closer than family, and family helped those members that were hurt.

"Ashley, where's Andros?" T.J.'s authoritative voice came from behind Zhane.

The Yellow Ranger sniffled, and didn't respond, except to cast her eyes towards the sky.

"Oh, God, he didn't..." Cassie said, going from apparent astonishment to anger. "The idiot!"

"I don't think anyone could have stopped him," Ashley replied. Her eyes pleaded for Zhane to support her, and he stepped closer to her.

"She's right. Andros wouldn't let anyone stop him, if he really put his mind to it. This is the only way he can see us winning, so he's not going to let us sway him."

T.J. shook his head, and looked about to speak, but didn't. Carlos and Cassie both continued to look angry. Ashley still looked like she was about to start crying again. Zhane was just happy he wasn't Andros - he'd certainly be hearing about this when he got back.

"I guess there's really nothing we can do about it," T.J. said finally. "We'll just have to plan without him, and deal with it if or when we get back."

"*When* we get back," Cassie said. "I'm not planning to die tomorrow."

"Right," T.J. replied. "Let's get back to planning. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day...."

He, Cassie, and Carlos went back to the plans, while Zhane lingered a moment, looking at Ashley. She wiped the corners of her eyes. "Thanks," she said softly. "I don't think that Andros would have fought with all his heart if we'd forced him to stay."

"I know," Zhane said, just as quietly. He looked at the only other person that he knew of that was close to Andros, and did the best he could to cheer her up. "But now he will. He'll come back."

"I hope so," Ashley repled, with a weak smile. "I really do."

Giving her a quick hug, he led her back to the planning. They, too, had things to do.


	5. The Dawn Before Fighting: Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 27, 1998.

T.J. woke up first that morning. The sun rose in the sky, oblivious to the destruction all around him in Angel Grove. He wished he'd been able to sleep more, but it wasn't a day for anyone to sleep in, let alone him or the others. They had a tough task ahead of them: defeat the forces of evil on this planet, and do what no other Ranger or Ranger team had done so far in the last few days.

It was hard to believe that the only thing stopping the side of evil from taking over this one last planet was a group of people who weren't even legal adults yet. None of his team had reached their seventeenth birthday yet, much less their eighteenth. And he would be leading them today, since Andros had gone off on his own quest to save his sister. He wished that he'd been able to stop Andros, but he, too, knew how stubborn their Red Ranger could be.

If only they had a plan. They'd been up as long as they dared, but their plans for saving Earth were rather vague. Morph, and hope for the best was what it amounted to. He wondered if Zhane's idea would really work, shocking though it was. Of course, it wasn't as if breaking that one rule would have that much of a problem, if they were going to die afterwards.

Having nothing more to do for the moment, he sat down and prayed that all of them would live through the day.

* * *

Cassie stirred next, shivering as she rose from between Zhane and Ashley. They'd slept body-to-body in order to keep warm, none of them having their uniform jackets, nor wanting to call attention to themselves. Now, she wished they had.

She looked around, finding all the others sleeping, except for T.J. He was sitting on some flattish square, the rubble of one of the destroyed buildings. His eyes were closed, but he was silently muttering something. Not wanting to disturb him, she stood up as silently as she could. The sun was still rising in the east, and not many of Angel Grove's citizens seemed to be awake.

Cassie started doing her stretching exercises, not wanting to be stiff. Frightening to think that she wouldn't be doing them tomorrow, probably. They were outnumbered, and unless someone had come up with a brilliant plan and hadn't said anything, or came up with something this morning. She wasn't looking forward to dying, but she had long ago accepted her responsibility to her home planet. She couln't stand by and do nothing.

She was going to go out with a fight.

Cassie looked up to see T.J. looking at her, concerned. That's what she loved about T.J. - he was always there and concerned. She stopped her stretches to go sit next to him, just wanting to talk for a while, but not wanting to disturb the others.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning against a piece of wreckage which was one of the 'walls' of their little campsite.

"I'll be okay. How about you? Are you ready?" T.J. asked.

"I hope so," Cassie answered. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"I know. I just hope we make a difference," T.J. said, sounding a bit down.

Despite her own doubts, Cassie felt compelled to cheer him up. "We will, T.J. We've been doing it for so long..."

"We've never had a situation like this before," T.J. replied, even more softly. "We've never been this overwhelmed before, had so much at stake."

"I know," Cassie replied, just as softly. "But we've gotta try."

"I wonder if anyone else got away," T.J. said, looking up into the sky and seemingly oblivious to her words and her presence. "Phantom, the Blue Senturion..."

Cassie felt a chill pass through her at the names. She pictured her beloved Phantom just as outnumbered as they were, hiding in some desolated valley in whatever planet he was on. At least it was better than imagining him dead. She would *not* do that. "If they could, they would have."

T.J. nodded. "I hope so," he said, turning his eyes towards the dawn.

They both watched the sun rise in silence, nothing more being able to be said.

* * *

Carlos woke up to the smell of something burning.

Gently removing one of Ashley's legs from on top of his own, he stretched and stood up, mostly at the same time. Only two of his teammates were sleeping, Ashley and Zhane. Opposite ends of the alphabet, he realized, but not unalike in personality.

Why was he dwelling on Ashley and Zhane? He didn't know. Maybe because he was surprised the two of them didn't get together. Of course, Ashley and Andros were together, which precluded either Zhane or himself from getting her. But now, he reminded himself, was not a time to get jealous. He was going into battle in the not too distant future, and he may well not survive this time. He still hadn't the slightest idea what they were going to do- he just hoped that they would, finally, use Zhane's plan. It didn't matter, after all, if people knew who they were. If they survived, great. They'd deal with it then. And if they died - well, it didn't really matter, did it?

He noticed that Cassie and T.J. were up and talking on the other side of their area. Maybe they were swapping memories, or even talking about tactics. He didn't know. He walked over to them, sitting on the ground because there was no place to sit. "Hi, guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," Cassie replied. "Just talking, that's all."

"We're waiting for the rest of us to get up," T.J. answered after her. "We're just talking, about our homes, where we were born, that sort of thing."

"Sound good to me," Carlos said. "I kind of feel like doing that too."

So he chatted with them, hoping that he wouldn't be burying them soon.

* * *

Ashley was cold, and that's why she woke up. She'd always risen with the dawn, although it appeared that she'd slept in a bit today. That was okay- she'd needed the sleep.

Today was going to be one long, long day, especially without Andros by her side. Her boyfriend had gone off on his own, against everyone's wishes, to try one last time to bring his sister to his side and end the assault on Earth. She'd let him go, although she wished he hadn't. He hadn't been around for her to hold close throughout the night. Despite her brave words the night before, there was a very good chance she'd never see him again.

But she wouldn't have given up the chance to know him for anything, even to not have to fight this morning against an undefinably huge horde of Quantrons and Pirahnatrons. She might likely die today without ever brusing back his blonde-streaked brown hair again, but at least she knew him, something she treasured more than anything else. She was happy that she'd accepted Tanya's turbo key and her role as a Ranger, even if it was sometimes painful. Like today.

Yes, she'd been through a lot in the year that she'd been a Ranger. Not every person got to travel around on a spaceship (although all of them did get cabin fever sometimes), work with advanced technology, and run around the galaxy in a space ship, travelling to many, many worlds. Even if she were to die fighting, at least she knew that she'd lived her life.

It was scary to think that she wasn't much over sixteen, yet she was likely going to die for her world. Maybe this was her fate: not to die as Ashley Hammond, high school cheerleader, but Ashley Hammond, Ranger.

She became aware of the others at that point, but didn't feel like talking to them. Maybe it was unual for her to do that, but the day was unusual. They'd live. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Zhane, of course, woke up last.

He couldn't remember where he was for a moment, and then he realized that he was on Earth, trying one more time to make sure the bad guys didn't win, no matter how bad the odds were that he'd die in the process. He'd almost done so on KO-35, but Andros had saved him. Now he was on an alien world, in the hopes that the team and the native population would be able to overwhelm their enemy.

And nobody would save them, this time. If he died, he'd die for good. No waking up from hypersleep and finding two years had passed. No, this time he couldn't count on a last minute rescue. Oh, well. That just meant that he couldn't allow himself to die. Nothing major.

Zhane was surprised at the opposition that the others had made to his plan. He knew that there was a rule of never revealing identities on Earth, but, come on, what did it matter now? If they were going to die, along with all that had seen them, it really wan't going to matter. And if for some reason they did survive, it wasn't as if the whole team couldn't move to KO-35. The four Rangers from Earth would be gladly granted citizenship there.

He sat up to find the rest of the Rangers awake, T.J., Cassie, and Carlos sitting together, apparently having talked, and Ashley sitting in the middle of their area, alone. Probably wishing for Andros by her side, and wanting to say goodbye to him one last time.

T.J. rose, apparently after seeing him wake up, and motioned the others to get up with him. Groaning at his sore, stiff muscles, Zhane complied, waiting to hear what T.J. said.

Gathering the others to the middle of the area, T.J. spoke. "We may not make it through today, but remember- we are Power Rangers, and we're going to do what we're supposed to do. Everyone's expecting us to make one last stand. So let's do it. Everyone ready?"

Four heads, including Zhane's own, nodded. It was time.

-end


	6. Last Moments Free: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 28, 1998.

I'm so nervous. No performance on the soccer or football fields has been like this, although I was always worried about them on the time. Nor has any Ranger fight, really. I don't think we've been as overwhelmed by sheer numbers as we have in the last 24 hours. Actually, I think I only feel this way because Divatox's forces only attacked us that one final time before we lost the Turbo powers. They didn't have the population of Angel Grove there.

It must be tough on T.J. This is the second time we have almost only ourselves against a large amount of footsoldiers, and he's the leader this time again, Andros no doubt sneaking around the Dark Fortress as I look at it in the sky. But he'll do what he needs to be done, as will we all. If our deaths save our home planet in some way... well, that's what happens. It's what we're here for.

I can't believe that we're actually consider letting some of Angel Grove see who we are. I mean, I see the point that they might be willing to fight by our sides if they see that we, too, are mere humans, but still, what do we do if we win? I'm sure there's a reason why we have that rule in place for Earth's Rangers.

I must be strong, for my family, my friends, my city, country, and my world. For my universe, too, for we may be the only ones who can save that too. And it's all taking place here, where I grew up. I am not anymore Ashley Hammond, the little girl in love with fancy dreses, barbies and exercises, nor even the cheerleader I was before Tanya Sloan gave me the power. No, I am Ashley Hammond, Yellow Ranger of Earth, and this may be the most important day of my life.

Astronema has come back now. Andros must not have encountered her yet, or maybe he's dead, but I can't think of that now. Free time is over. It's time for the show.

-end


	7. Battle Cry: T.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 29, 1998.

"Everybody ready?" I ask as my team gathers around me. My team again, although I'm not Red Ranger anymore. Every so often I seem to end up leading the team I brought to that one deserted planet from Earth. Now I'm doing it again, except this time I've got Zhane as well. I don't mind. It'll make the fight a lot easier.

In front of me, the people have gathered, brought there by Astronema's forces. I can't see them over this piece of wreckage that we're climbing. Astronema's speaking, calling us out. That's fine. It's time for our last stand here.

"What's going on?" Carlos says from beside me as we scramble up and prepare to morph. Someone, a familiar voice, has claimed to be a Ranger, and then another, and then another, until it seems over half the crowd before us is claiming to be Rangers. They're protecting us, even though they have no idea who we are! And Astronema will punish them for it.

Ecliptor and Astronema shoot beams into the crowd, and people are running in terror. Now it's our turn to do what must be done. I stand upon the flat surface, knowing the others are doing the same. I hear Carlos gain everyone's attention, and see everyone's eyes upon us. "*We* are the Power Rangers," I proclaim, knowing friend, aquaintence, and enemy is watching me. I hear the murmur of the crowd below, and force myself to concentrate on the quantrons and pirahnatrons that I'm going to fight any moment. This may very well be my last fight, and I'm not going to let my people down. "Let's Rocket!"


	8. Celebrations After: T.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 30, 1998.

_The Light, it's so bright..._ T.J. thought as the golden band swept through, turning their enemies to sand and enveloping him and the others, feeling strangely warm for a beam of what was presumably light. And then it was gone, and he felt a change sweeping through him, his form sparking blue as his uniform fell away back to his civilian clothing. Beside him, he could see the same happening to the others, all no doubt as startled as he was. Not that it mattered this time - it wasn't like last time when they were surrounded by their enemies. This time, nobody was around except the citizens of Angel Grove, who were surging forward to join them, congratulate them for what they did. _Except we didn't do anything this time, not really,_ he thought. _I wonder where that light *did* come from?_

But there wasn't time to really think about it, as the crowd came around him, arms reaching out to hug him, touch him, pat him, joyful voices thanking and congratulating him and the others. He reached out to them, looking for those he knew, accepting the congratulaions that poured on him. It occured to him that his adrenalin was still fairly high- he should be collapsing of exhaustion and worry over the plan, even if it had worked out well.

Now was the time for celebration. Now was the time to not worry about the future.

T.J. smiled and began celebrating with the people of Angel Grove.

-end


	9. One Less Than Normal: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 1, 1998.

He's not here. He's not here to celebrate here with us.

I never thought we'd win, but he wouldn't be here with us. I wonder where his body is? After we celebrate enough, I'll have to go to the dark fortress and see where he died. Nobody better stop me, although I don't think anyone will. I'll make sure he's buried, with whatever ceremonies are normal for K0-35's culture. Zhane or DECA can tell me what those are.

The celebration is sweeping past me, and I can see the worry in Cassie's eyes. "I don't think he's coming back," I say, and I can see the pain of the truth in her eyes. At least she has someone, if anyone ever finds Phantom.

I'm going to cry now, I know. At least the celebration gives me the cover. Nobody's going to notice, even if I am one of the heroes of the day....

Something's happening. I swing from the shelter of the beam and look up as people stop and stare around me. I am vaguely aware that the others are nearby. Oh no.

The dark fortress is descending. Who on there survived the golden thing? I'm afraid to ask. At least it's landing in a clear area- nobody's going to die. How considerate of whoever.

The ramp is descending, the great ramp of the huge ship. Someone's emerging. I can't see who it is... until...

"Andros!" I cry, taking off. Right now, I don't care about anything else.

-end


	10. Blood-death: Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 2, 1998.

She's dead, and I die with her.

There's nobody here to threaten me- all in the dark fortress are dust now, including Ecliptor, and I am alone. Except for the body of my sister.

Oh, Karone, couldn't you have stayed alive long enough for Zordon's wave to affect you, to change you back? Instead you're still lying there on the floor where you collapsed, still Astronema. You died as Astronema.

All these years of searching, and what do I have to show for it? A dead sister. A sister I killed myself. I should have only knocked her unconscious, but instead I reflected her beam perfectly, and what was meant to bring an end to my existance brought an end to hers.

I almost hope our parents did not survive the destruction of K0-35. To come back home and to tell them what happened would be mortifying. I didn't see them at the settlement when we accidentally stumbled upon it. But I mustn't hope that, and instead just pray for the strength to tell them what happened. I swore to find her, to bring her back to them... this was not the way I planned.

I don't deserve to be a Ranger anymore. If there was any way to just teleport my morpher to the Astro Megaship, I would, leaving my teammates behind. I kind of doubt that there's going to be a huge need for Rangers any more, but T.J. or Zhane could fill my role fine as leader.

It occurs to me that I should land this thing, since I don't have access to the teleportation system here. I need to take Karone's body away from this place that symbolizes all that's happened to her. I think my teammates will understand, even Ashley. And I can turn over my powers to... someone.

I demorph, and look for the controls to land the Dark Fortress. I've shifted back to my shipboard uniform somehow, but that's fine. Gray is how I feel right now. Hold on, Karone. We'll shortly be home.


	11. Letting Go: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 3, 1998.

I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe I let him go. But I did.

It was his choice, and I must remind myself of that. Earth is not his home, as it is mine. We are about to depart his world, perhaps for the last time. Scratch that, it will be the last time. Then I will go back to being a regular teenager with regular worries and things like that. I don't know if I remember how that feels- guess I'll have to relearn.

I just wish he was doing it by my side, my beloved, striped-haired boyfriend. I taught him about sushi, and hopscotch, and all those little things that are different between my world and his. Sometimes, I have to admit, I dreamed of settling down somewhere with him, and raising cute little striped-haired kids. Maybe sometimes it was just so that I wouldn't lose courage in our desperate fight, but I didn't realize that I'd be giving up my boyfriend at the end of all of this.

Will I find a new love? Will he? I almost wish that I could stay there on KO-35, but I have family waiting for me, and my own world to rebuild. There are still plenty of places where my extra pair of hands are needed- most of downtown Angel Grove must have been destroyed!

Andros, I will miss you so much. No matter how the two of us behaved in the beginning, we did fall in love, despite different customs and different personalities. Now, without space travel, you will be dead to me, to all of us.

I must be brave and let you go. I don't know if I can, but I must try.

-end


	12. In the Endless Ocean: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 4, 1998.

Ashley woke up in her bunk aboard the Astro Megaship, blinking in response to the suddenly large amount of light in the room. She congratulated herself for not knocking the back of her head against the upper portion of the bunk, and reached for those portions of her uniform that she'd discarded for the night.

_I can't believe that it's over,_ she thought. _No more interruptions, no more monsters, just getting my life back to normal._

She had a feeling that what she'd be involved with for quite a while longer was helping rebuild Angel Grove. After all, she was a Ranger, even though she was soon to be fully retired, and she'd probably be expected to help. When she wasn't at school, that was.

_I'm gonna miss space,_ she thought. _No more exotic planets, just home. Wonder if I'll go stir-crazy living on plain old Earth?_

Ashley wondered if, someday, she'd find herself off-planet, or if she and Andros would end up settling on her home world, along with Zhane and Karone. It was a possibility, after all, that they'd elect to stay on Earth. It was also a possibility that Andros and the others might someday go back to their home world. After all, the planet did need help rebuilding, in more ways than one, and she got the impression that the Rangers were *more than welcome* to help.

But first she had to finish school, and she had a sinking feeling that the whole bunch of them would be stuck repeating one semester because of the time they'd spent in space. Heroes or not, they likely had to still satisfy California law. She didn't see any way around it. Maybe it was better, though, for they had more time to concentrate.

_I wonder how many people now know what we are?_ Ashley wondered. _Am I going to have to deal with reporters on my front porch, and saddened predecessors?_

She hoped not. But she'd deal with it. Home was still a bit away. For now, she had the stars, and that had to be enough.

-end


	13. Alarm Clocks and Bright Lights: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 5, 1998.

It's so weird to, for once, be woken up by an alarm clock instead of the ship's computer. An alarm clock doesn't say your name and then turn all the lights in your room on, as DECA does, but somehow, I don't mind at all.

I feel like it's been forever since I awoke to an alarm clock, that's how long I've been in space. Today, I'll go downstairs, eat breakfast, and get ready for school as I always did before I was a Ranger. This is the first school day I've had in a while, and it's going to take a while to get back used to school, not to mention I've missed a whole semester while out looking for Zordon, or practically so.

I have to wonder if any of my teachers were in that group of people downtown, or any of my peers. I'm not ready to be a hero today - all I want to be is Ashley Hammond, high school student. But I have a feeling that it won't be that easy, that people will remember me. That people will expect more than I can really give. I've been a hero, but now my job is done. The universe is saved, and I'm not needed anymore.

All of us are going to have to put up with that today, unfortunately. Between schoolwork and homework and everything else, I can see that we're going to be spending a lot of time together. At least our team will be complete, with Andros, Zhane, and Karone still here.

And those three will be busy remembering KO-35. I don't envy Zhane and Andros their jobs of helping Karone remember her former home and her family. I suppose someday they might want to go back and live in the culture they grew up in. I just hope that I go with them.

But right now, I have to turn this stupid alarm off and eat breakfast. I have a long day ahead of me.


	14. First Day Back: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 6, 1998. TJ's surname doesn't match the canon one because it wasn't given at the time.

Ashley met the others at Angel Grove High, right outside the main doors. All of them were dressed in normal clothing, and Ashley couldn't figure out for a moment what was different, until she looked down at their wrists. That was right- no communicators. They'd agreed to leave them off today, just in case.

All of them just stood there for a moment, uncertain about going in and finding out how much their fame had preceeded them. But they had to, sometime. Besides, how bad could it be, since they were probably going to spend the first part of the morning in the principal's office? Ashley couldn't ever remember being happy to go there, but she was today.

Of course, that was only going to be a happy time if nobody there recognized her or the others.

"Let's go in," T.J. said suddenly, and she saw the others turning towards him. Her gaze, too, was drawn towards her former leader's face. "Can't get things back to normal if we stay here."

He took a few steps, and went in. Ashley exchanged a look with Cassie, and then with Carlos, and then they followed T.J. in.

* * *

Ashley sat nervously in the office, having heard the warning bell ring a few minutes before. The trip through the halls hadn't been too bad, although she could see a few of her classmates stare, point, and whisper in their direction. People who had seen her in that final fight. She wouldn't be surprised if most of the kids at school knew what she had been before the week was out.

Her gaze was drawn towards the principal's door as it opened and Mr. Caplan stepped out of his office. "Mr. Somerton, Ms. Chan, Mr. Velasquez, Ms. Hammond. In my office, please."

T.J., as usual, was the first towards the door, but they somehow managed to scramble in to the principal's office. Mr. Caplan closed the door and then settled behind his desk.

"Before we start anything else, I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for this city. I'd also like to praise you for your dedication to your schoolwork, or at least your attempts to do so, considering what you were doing.

"Unfortunately, your activities *have* left you with an unacceptable amount of absences. I cannot let this pass. You have two options- to take flunking grades this semester, or to repeat this semester and graduate behind your peers. I expect you to discuss this with your parents, and then I expect you to come back with your parents and we will discuss this further."

Ashley could see that all of them were ready to give an answer, but then, they'd discussed this possibility over dinner. It was too bad they were all still minors. They still had to get their parents to do some things for them, no matter if they'd saved the world.

"In the meantime, Ms. Johnson will give you your class schedules. Once again, thank you. And welcome back to school."

-end


	15. Comparing Notes: T.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 7, 1998.

It was a rather busy lunch. T.J. took his tray to the table where his teammates were, amazed that they hadn't been carried away by a mob of admiring classmates or something while he was getting his food.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't mobbed *too* badly," Ashley said, grimacing. "I wish someone hadn't blabbed to Ms. Marial during current events that I was a Ranger. She thinks it would be 'wonderful' if I talked to the class about what it was like to be in this situation."

"I think we're going to all get assigned things like that," Cassie said, after digesting a piece of her sandwich. "I got pretty much the same thing from Ms. Applebee."

"I got somewhat the same assignment from Mr. Lee," Carlos added.

"I guess that's all of us," T.J. said. "I got one of those too. But I guess I was expecting that. Nobody's known who the Rangers were before to ask how we felt being Rangers. It's natural to be curious. I'd be doing the same thing if I wasn't a Ranger."

"It depends on *how much* we're asked about it, I guess," Ashley said. "I think I don't mind if I get asked to talk briefly about it, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life talking about it."

Cassie tossed Ashley a look, but T.J. knew the meaning of it: Ashley wanted to spend time with Andros. But T.J. agred with her spoken sentiment that they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives talking about something that was, ultimately, just a small part of their lives. An important part of their lives, but still only a small part.

"The excitement *will* die out," T.J. told his team, knowing that they would look up to him even though he wasn't their leader and they weren't really Rangers anymore. Some things never ended.

"I hope so," Carlos said, and Cassie and Ashley nodded in agreement. "I hope so."


	16. Evening Reflections: Cassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 8, 1998.

They all met aboard the Megaship the first evening after they returned to Earth. Cassie wasn't too surprised - after all, there was such a thing as too much fame and too many shrieking fans, believe it or not.

And, of course, they were eating food from the synthetron again, not that she thought anybody *really* minded for once. A chance to eat a private dinner must have appealed to everyone else as it did to her. They could go back home later in the evening, and, in fact, they would be doing so, or at least all the Earth-born Rangers would be.

Cassie couldn't believe how much she'd missed her own bed in her own room. Her quarters on the Megaship hadn't been bad, just a bit utilitarian for her tastes, and there was always the problem of that upper portion of the bunk. It was nice to be able to get up to an actual sunrise and not worry about bumping the back of one's head. It was also nice to get back to her civilian clothing - while the uniform was nice, she preferred the variety of her own outfits.

"So, how was your first day back at school?" Karone asked. Cassie smiled a bit, thinking that it was awfully weird to have her ask that question. She was, after all, part of the reason that the team had missed so much schooling. Fighting monsters did take a toll on one's grades, especially if they were a bit on the shaky side to begin with. Still, Karone was just trying to be conversational and fit in.

"I hope things calm down a little bit," T.J. answered. "If half the school doesn't know that we're Rangers, they *will* know it by the time June rolls around."

"Yeah," Ashley added. "I mean, the only thing that's different about us is because a lot of people know that we're Rangers now. But everyone is so *curious*!"

"If something happens, we can always go back to KO-35," Zhane offered. "People know who we are there."

"I don't really want to leave unless I really have to," Carlos replied. "This is my home- I don't want to be driven off it!"

T.J. placed a hand on Carlos' arm. "We won't, unless it's a last resort."

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Carlos said, and Cassie agreed silently.

_Amen,_ she thought, although she'd never been religious. _Amen._


	17. Just Thinking: Karone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 9, 1998.

"Karone, time to get up," DECA said, brightening the lights in the cabin. The occupant of the cabin, a young woman formerly known as Astronema, yawned. Knowing that DECA probably wasn't going to let her sleep in, she sighed, made her bed, and slipped into her jumpsuit.

On her way to the breakfast table, she looked out one of the Megaship's windows. Right now, the Megaship was orbiting Earth, roughly above the area known as California. Somewhere below them, her brother's teammates were going to school. She, of course, had never been to school. Ecliptor had been the one who raised her and taught her all about the things she needed to know as one of Dark Spectre's highest-ranking people.

_I've caused so much destruction, done so much to their city, and yet they are so willing to accept me as one of their own. I helped destroy my home world, and cause what was left of its inhabitants to hide, yet I've been accepted by so many people. It's as if they're willing to forgive me no matter what I've done to them._

Astronema would have found this to be weak thinking. If someone destroys your stuff, you destroy them right back. After all, you're better than they are. But Karone was discovering the whole universe didn't run that way. Out in the worlds of good, they were actually willing to forgive her for what she'd done.

"Karone? Are you okay?" Zhane asked from behind her.

"Just... thinking, I guess," she said, turning away from the window. She suddenly didn't want to expose her weakness, although she knew that Zhane wouldn't laugh at her for it or take advantage of it. He was one of the *good* guys.

But, then again, he was the wrong person to be talking to about it. Who she really needed to talk to was her brother Andros, who understood what it was to do something wrong. Much as she loved Zhane and his spirit, sometimes she didn't think he quite understood. "About what?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really. Just thinking."

Zhane put his arm around her, pulling her close but not saying a word, as they looked down upon the Earth.

-end


	18. Regrets and Idiots: Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 10, 1998.

"Something's wrong with Karone," Zhane said to his friend and team leader.

The two of them were working on various and sundry minor items of mantinence, occupying their days while their teammates got used to being back home again, and everybody made their plans. Andros sighed mentally. "Oh?" he asked, trying his best to not sound impatient or irritated.

"I caught her this morning staring at Earth, but she wouldn't say what she was thinking about."

_Zhane should be used to this- after all, he's dealt with me for so long!_ Andros thought. "Did she look like she was homesick? Regretful?"

"Regretful, I think," Zhane replied. "Like she was feeling sorry for all she'd done."

"She's done a lot of damage, especially to parts of Angel Grove," Andros replied, feeling a bit annoyed at his friend's obliviousness, especially towards Karone. "But now that she's good again, she's starting to understand what she's done. All we can do is be here for her."

"I suppose so," Zhane replied. "But she's not the girl I fell in love with- daring, sexy..."

Andros glared at Zhane's choice of words about his sister. "She's got a lot to work out. Give her time. *Don't* rush her."

Zhane paled a bit at that, to Andros' private satisfaction. "I won't. Believe me, I won't."

Andros nodded, but didn't say anything more about it, as Karone joined them.


	19. Not What We Expected: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 11, 1998.

Ashley was surprised to see Karone join her for lunch in the Angel Grove High cafeteria. Karone, of course, wasn't a student, and last Ashley checked, she was supposed to be on the Megaship, learning more about the home world she couldn't remember from her brother and Zhane.

Karone was grasping a Megaship dish in her hands, which had to mean that she had come straight from the Megaship. She probably didn't know that people brought their meals in bags or got them from the cafeteria staff. They'd have to tell her about that sometime, except it had never occured to Ashley to tell her. Karone wasn't going to show up at Angel Grove High.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, aware that the other three were soon to join them and wanting to get anything private out of the way.

Karone sighed and shrugged. "I just needed to get away for a while. I mean, I like Zhane, and it's nice getting to know my brother again, but... it's like my brother is too much the goody-two-shoes."

Ashley smiled. "He's not quite that bad."

"To you, maybe. I was raised to think that was a *bad* thing. Loving, caring, good, bleech! Ecliptor taught me well."

"What did change your mind?" Ashley asked, suddenly curious.

"I'd accepted that the world was against me, except for Ecliptor and Dark Spectre. And then I found out that Ecliptor had not told me, and worse yet, lied to me about my brother. No matter what I told Ecliptor about staying evil for his sake, I just couldn't. I had to be with the brother that I thought dead."

"And you think that he's too good for his own good."

Karone managed a smile. "He seems that way, sometimes, to me. I keep telling myself that he's just not exactly what I expected."

Ashley grinned. "He's not exactly what I expected, either. But after I got to know him...."

"And you liked him. I think I like him too. Just not quite enough to be with him right now."

"I know, I know," Karone replied. "Just not right now."

With that, she bit into a piece of fruit and was silent.


	20. A Little Space: Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 12, 1998.

Andros worried a little at his sister's disappearance. DECA had claimed that Karone had left half an hour ago, but had refused to tell him where, and Andros could only hope that his sister was safe, whereever she was. He hoped it wasn't far. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"DECA, has Karone arrived back yet?" he asked the ship's computer.

"Karone arrived back aboard the Megaship approximately two minutes ago."

"Thanks, DECA," Andros replied. "Where is she?"

"She is in the holding bay."

Andros checked his computations one final time and left for the lift. Zhane was monitoring the bridge, but he turned around and asked, "Is she back yet?"

Andros nodded before heading over to the next room, just barely leaving in time to see Karone coming out of the other. She looked up, startled, and froze for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Andros," she said, a bit crankily, he thought. "I didn't just order troops around when I was Astronema."

Andros held up his hands. "I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"You're worried," Karone finished for him. "I know. If you must know, I didn't face anything more dangerous than the food room at Angel Grove High. It wasn't as if anyone noticed an extra student... and besides, I don't think your teammates would have let anything happen to me."

Andros felt relief at that statement. He knew the others well enough that they wouldn't have allowed harm to come to Karone, even though she was right about being able to defend herself. "I know."

"Andros, I just need time and space, okay? I've got a lot to get used to, and sometimes I just need to get away. That, I thought, was the best place to do so."

"I know. I just worry."

"Don't," she said, capturing him with her gaze. "I'll be fine."


	21. Escaping Fame: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 13, 1998.

"What are you doing *here*?" my boyfriend asks, looking bewildered. I don't blame him. We were supposed to be going pretty much home and trying to live our lives normally again, but we ran into... complications.

"Too much publicity," Cassie says from beside me. "The media is camped out on our doorsteps."

"Literally," T.J. adds. "We got local people, state people, national people, and international people hanging around. I guess everybody knows now that the Rangers unmasked themselves, and who we are. I can see why one of the rules was not to reveal our identities - we'd never get any peace otherwise...."

Andros still looks bewildered. I try to explain to him. "Since our world isn't technically advanced compared to the rest of the galaxy, most of the tech we use for our mecha and stuff, and our powers, make us seem like superheroes, instead of yet another defense force for the world."

I don't think I explained that very well.

"Everyone wants a piece of us," Cassie says simply. "We're celebrities now, whether we like it or not."

"I don't think I like it very much," Carlos observes.

"We'll live through it, somehow," T.J. says, as if to cheer us up. Good luck.

"But I think I want to stay up here tonight," Cassie says. "We all do, until we can figure out what to do with all these people."

"And hopefully we'll figure out something soon," I add.

"Hopefully...." Carlos echoes.


	22. Morning People: Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 14, 1998.

"Good morning, Ashley," DECA greets me as I enter the bridge. I've gotten up so early that nobody's gotten to bridge duty yet. The only ones here are DECA, Alpha, and, of course, myself.

"Morning, DECA," I reply, settling myself down at the duty station. I wish I was still up here, defending the Earth, instead of having to dodge reporters. But I've got to go to school. Good thing I have my homework done. One less worry.

"Good morning, Ashley. What are you doing here?" Alpha asks.

"I just wanted to stay here for a few minutes," I reply. "If you don't mind?"

"Oh, no, Ashley, I was just checking," Alpha says, and turns off to yet another station, doing what 'he's' always done on the bridge.

"Hey, up early?" Zhane asks. It looks like he's on his way to breakfast. I've already had mine.

"Yeah, thought I'd had enough sleep..."

"You were asleep for only 6.5 hours," DECA butts in unhelpfully. "That is not enough sleep."

I make a face at her camera, but think better of replying. I like DECA, but sometimes the computer gets a bit annoying.

I can't believe how much I miss just living aboard ship, interacting with DECA, Alpha, and the other Rangers. Life was a lot saner then.

Zhane sits down on one of the nearby chairs. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'll be fine. I'll make it through." Now, if *I* only believed that....

"Have you and Andros talked about what you're going to do now?"

I blink. I *know* Zhane picked up on my mood. But he's acting like he didn't notice a thing. "A little bit."

"So, are you coming back to KO-35 with us, then?" Zhane asked eagerly. "We'd be glad to have you back, all of us."

"I know, Zhane, but I want to finish school, if I'm given a chance. Andros agreed with that, so we're going to wait until then. It's only two more years."

*That* had been a very long talk... Andros hadn't been happy. I guess now that we're officially going steady, that I've broken him out of his shell, that he's gotten used to me. It seems like Zhane has, too. He's acting like Andros and I are going to get married the moment both of us fully retire.

"Two more years, huh? Two more years is a long time. Take it, I know...."

"I know, Zhane, but even Rangers have to follow educational requrements. And the press will get bored with us pretty soon." _I hope._

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," I reply, before going back to my instruments. I hear him get up, and then he's gone.

-end


End file.
